Cell 6: A Fuzor's Trap
Cell 6: First Day Out is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Bio OverTech . It is the cameo return of Professor Vega and Captain Rouge and the debut of Lieutennant GEAR Summary A bomb threat leaves the rangers uneasy, but a bigger threat looms... Plot Leh informs Vega that she has succeded in "Phase 1" i.e collecting as many Fusion Cells as possible on Earth, and destroying F.E.C.A. Vega smirks and thanks her. He then states he's coming... The Fuzor Slither is created by Leh. She sends him to Earth for a different mission: conjour up the fear of people in the city . She states, "Now that F.E.C.A is destroyed, Phase 2 can commence, scare and terrorize the Humans of Earth." Slither is a snake Fuzor, and decieves people to get accomplish his mission. The rangers, with the change of plans are fully initiated into Operation OverTech. They are no longer, soldiers, doctors, engineers, or truck drivers anymore. They are fully Power Rangers. Jimmy goes back to his high rise Appartment and begins to move out. He ponders over his change in life: he's no psychologist anymore, he's Ranger. He thinks he's not worth it. Meanwhile, Slither slips in to the building using trickery and meets Jimmy. He asks him to set up some boxes in the building. Jimmy questions it, but Slither is able to decieve him. After that is completed, Slither reveals himself and states that the boxes were actually bombs. He knocks out Jimmy, and makes his declaration to the city "Surrender the City to me, ore have thousands die!" Indavers surround the building and prevent anyone from leaving. JImmy wakes up and alerts the rangers he's inside. He says "I'll save the people inside, protect the outside!" The ranges make their way to the building and defeat the Indavers, and Jimmy is able to gather all the residents together. Slither finds them and declares their efforts futile. Jimmy surprises him, stating "You underestimate me, Slither. I'll have you know i'm more than just a guy you met. I'm the Blue Ranger. And you're going down!" He stuns Slither with his Bio Photon Saber, and frees the residents. The rangers all meet up and declare that Slither will be destroyed. The defeat him with the OverTech Rolling Laser. Leh declares this a failed plan and destroys the building anyway and grows Slither. The rangers, amidst the rubble, evacuate the area while Reese and Jimmy summon the OverTech Megazord, and fend off Slither. the other 3 join up and they defeat Slither with the OverTech Override. They return to quell the fires with the Megazord, but as they do that, an invading force come from the stars. Vega has returned, with an armada. The Space Station, now reformatted into a Battle Ship fires at the Megazord, damaging it. Ships take over the skies and destroy everything in sight. Giant Invader Robots crush everything in sight. The rangers and Colonel Jones look on with horror as the city is wrecked. Leh is teleported back and welcomed by Captain Rouge and Lieutennant GEAR, a new soldier. They embrace and celebrate victory. Vega laughs declaring to Earth, that it is his now. and that no one can stop him... Debuts -Slither -Lieutennant GEAR Category:Power Rangers Bio OverTech Category:Episode